Static Pulse
by ILikeYouDontI
Summary: Elysia Montague has always been aware of her powers, but that doesn't mean she was prepared enough to control them. Her mother kindly decides to take their lives away from all she's known, risking exposing themselves to others with malicious intent, in order to attend the best school for budding heroes: Sky High. WarrenOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! Yes, it's a new story, and this one is Sky High **_**and**_** X-Men! Yay! Anyway...I'm basing this story a bit on myself - lately, I've been having a problem with static electricity. Everything I touch shocks me (and vise versa). My clothes stick to me, covers cling to me, whenever I brush my hair it sticks up, and whenever I (try to) straighten my hair it doesn't work right.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High or X-Men, but Elysia is mine!**

* * *

"Mom?"

Silence.

"Mom."

Again, silence._ Sigh._

"MOM!" Tires screech and my mom curses.

"_What?_" I give her a look. Her gray eyes soften from their steely stare and she sighs. "Yes, Elysia?" Her tone was softer and I smiled.

"You haven't spoken to me since we left." I give her a concerned look. She smiles and looks back at the road. Short silver hair swayed against her dark skin. The smile didn't reach her eyes.

"I've just been...thinking."

"About what?" I didn't need to ask. I just needed her to say it.

"Nothing, honey." Again, the fleeting smile she sends me doesn't reach her eyes. I sigh in frustration.

"Mom, you're lying. I _know_ you're lying." Her eyes flash and she glares at the road.

"Oh yeah? How do you know?"

"Mom." My voice is condescending. "It's raining outside. It hadn't been raining when we got on the road and now it is." It's true. When we'd exited onto the road it'd been a clear, sunny morning. Now, it was gloomy and pouring in sheets.

I hear her sigh. "Sorry. Just thinking about...the past." I hear the tears in her eyes but she doesn't let them fall. I lean as far as I can and rest my head against her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, mom." I know what she's talking about so she doesn't need to explain further. _The past..._ It basically means the time before I was born. When things weren't as complicated as they are now. Most of it was centered on my dad. I don't know him and I'm okay with it. Really, I am. She isn't. She says that I have his eyes and his smile. And I know it hurts her when she looks at me. So I try not to look her in the eye or smile all that much around her. I'm not sure it helps.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, honey. It was my decision."

"Have you ever thought of going back?" There's a long silence in between and I know the answer before she opens her mouth.

"Yes." I look into the stormy sky through the sun roof with my dark brown eyes. "But I know it's not possible. Leave the X-Men and there's really no going back..." Yeah. You heard right. My mom was an X-Man. One of the best, in fact - Storm was her name back then. Now she simply goes by Othello Montague, an alias given to her by her mentor. I've never heard her say it but I'm pretty sure that my father was one of them as well. I try not to think about it all that much. I'm the type of person who can't keep a question to themselves. Especially if it's something like my biological father.

"Is it because of me?" I couldn't keep it in. I feel her tense and lift myself up. I stare at her, my face calm. She doesn't fidget but I can see that she's uncomfortable. I turn and look out my window at the other passing cars. I rest my cheek against the cool glass and listen to the rain. It's actually a really soothing sound, rain. I've grown accustomed to most weather with my mom being about to control it and all. I'm really drowsy after the long drive, I guess. I can feel myself dozing off.

"Yes," I hear it before I succumb to the lulling sound of the rain. I know that's not the end but I can't keep my eyes open any longer. Just as I'm enveloped in the peace of sleep I catch the last of her words. "..and no."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! If so, please leave a review. If there was something you didn't, do leave a constructive critique for me! I'm always open to hearing opinions and criticism!**

**-Ash**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again my lovely readers! :3 This would be my second chapter to Static Pulse! Please, read on and enjoy what you've been craving for so long. Btw, if no one likes how I describe Storm's history don't yell at me. I heard that she was Egyptian and I'm sticking with it because it's a cool background...Not to mention she used to be thought of as a Goddess...lol Also, I hope the changing of Ororo's name didn't bother anyone! :)**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Sky High OR X-Men or anything associated with the three. But Elysia is mine. ALL MINE! –maniacal laughter-**

* * *

I felt someone shaking my shoulder, their icy fingers biting through my thin gray shirt. I opened my eyes slowly and looked over to meet the eyes of my mother. She was smiling and it actually looked like she was happy.

"Here we are honey." She looked out the windshield and rested her chin on the steering wheel. "Maxville, Washington."

I followed her gaze and found myself looking at what I guessed was our new house. It wasn't big but it wasn't small, just right for two people to live in, I guess. White with light blue shutters and shingles, plain porch that could be used for whatever we chose. Definitely not something Mom would've picked. Nevertheless, I cracked a small smile and looked over again. "Wanna go check it out inside?" She met my gaze and nodded.

When I stepped out of the car I could see that the movers, who had been following us the whole way, had already begun to unload and bring furniture and what small amount of personal belongings we had. Much of the stuff that we _did_ have was a minor link to our cultural background - Egyptian styled rugs and tapestries, furniture made of wicker or leather imported from Cairo, antiquities that she'd accumulated over the years. Very few of the things we'd brought were actually mine—my bed made from a special material that didn't conduct any electricity—or anything that I may end up creating—two butterfly chairs, a mahogany desk, an upgraded HP desk top, not to mention the hundreds of books I've read and liked - or are getting around to reading. I followed them and my mother up the small porch and through the threshold.

Of course, the inside wasn't all that different from the outside - unbelievably mundane. I started to get a feeling that there was something else about the house that made it special. Special enough for _my_ mother to pick it. But, like (almost) everything else about my mother I wasn't going to try and push her. Wouldn't want to bring about a horrible storm to the unsuspecting town…city…thing that is Maxville, now would we? No? Thought not. Anyway, the house didn't seem to be all that great. It was modest and roomy enough for us—though nothing compared to the mansion Mom used to be accustomed to. Sometimes, I really wonder what she's given up just to take care of me. And it's moments like these that I get slightly depressed. Feeling the air around me become cooler, I adjusted the temperature to what it was before, hoping Mom hadn't noticed.

"So, whatcha think?" I looked behind me, Mom standing at the threshold of the living room where I stood in the middle. Smiling at her, I shrugged.

"It's great." I grinned at her and walked over, intending to help the men who were lugging in our stuff. Mom laughed and followed.

Several hours later, and a little over a hundred boxes later, my mom and I plopped down on our couch, out of breath but feeling rather accomplished. Brushing back my hair, I waved good-bye to the movers who were equally—if not more so—sweaty and tired. They smiled and waved as they shut the door. Throwing my head back, I sighed in relief and felt the weight of the day settle on me and wanted nothing more to get into my bed and be done with the day. Screw that it wasn't even eight o'clock!

"Mom?" I lightly whacked her in the side and she grunted in reply. "You paid those guys, right?" She nodded into a throw pillow and I giggled. "'Kay. I'm gonna go up and try and set up my bed upstairs. I don't know about you but I sure want to sleep on a real bed tonight." Again, all I got was a grunt and a wave in reply.

Stretching as I made my way upstairs, I looked at the walls and pictured them with our pictures of them. Of course, there would be more pictures of just the two of us than more. But I could live with that. I mean, it'd always been the two of us for as long as I could remember. I was just fine with it. But Mom…I stopped at the landing and looked down, back at the living room, at Mom's sleeping form. _I'm not sure if Mom is OK. She's hurting…_Continuing my way, I went to one of the three rooms that made up our upstairs, the one we'd deigned mine.

Sighing in exasperation, I got to work and in a little under an hour—after ten or fifteen minutes of looking for the damned screw driver—I had assembled my queen-sized bed, including my mattresses and bed clothes. Stripping down to my underwear, I remembered the blinds and went over to drop them. Going around all the boxes piled around the room, I got to the only window and just as I was about to pull the cord I noticed something. A boy who looked like he belonged in a Fourth of July promotional banner was standing near his own window in the house next to mine, blushing like a tomato and it looked like he'd just seen a rather enticing ghost.

Blinking, I realized what the hell was going on and shrieked, causing the boy to start and scream too. Pulling the string and dashing out of the way at the same time, I successfully managed to block out the boy and his staring. Feeling my body heat up in embarrassment, I ducked underneath my silver and black covers. _I can't believe I didn't think of the other people around here! I let a boy see me in my underwear! Batman and Robin undies be damned, that's not good!_ Burrowing underneath the covers, I tried to forget my ordeal and eventually drifted off to a restless sleep.

* * *

**How'd ja like it? I had fun writing it. Review please!**

**-Ash**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings, loyal fans (really, you're very loyal, it's been forever)! Here is what you've been waiting for! The third (and not so final) chapter of Static Pulse! Honestly, I apologize for the long wait but I have a good excuse! School. School is the bane of my existence, and yet I went to college. (I don't recommend it but, hey, you need to live, right?) Moving, _and_ school. Go figure. But, here it is! Also, I found a nice pronunciation for her name-El-ee-sah.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable franchises or patents. Please, don't sue me! I have school things to pay!**

* * *

Getting up was difficult. To say I was groggy was an understatement, rolling out of bed with the covers and everything. The impact didn't do much but make me mumble curses and gingerly fight against the confines of my cocoon. And the blaring of my phone's alarm was succinctly ignored until arms were free and I could shimmy out of the fabric death trap. A knock on my door brought me stumbling to it, wrenching it open, and staring balefully at the cleanly pressed woman there.

"You up now? That alarm's been going off for twenty minutes now." I grumbled in greeting, nodding, and slowly closing the door. Through the barrier I could hear her chuckle, "Breakfast is ready and on the table. Hurry up, though, or you'll miss the bus."

Oh Loki, the bus. I'd forgotten about that. Packed up like sardines in a metal death trap, with people I didn't know-probably didn't _care_ to know-and off to who knows where. Sighing, I called my assent and her footsteps disappeared down the hall.

It was something like a twisted game of hide-and-seek where the hidden were actually my clothes in ten or so boxes, and I was the seeker freezing my tail and toes off in the cool morning air. Eventually, I did manage to scrounge up comfortable enough jeans, a blue tank top, and a charcoal grey sweater. My shoes already being downstairs, I swiped a pair of socks and my phone, and grudgingly made my way down there.

The smell of cooking lingered in the air-hints of meat, eggs, and hash browns- and my stomach seemed to scream, _Feed me, Elysia, feed meeeee!_ I readily acquiesced to it's request. I vaulted over the railing of the stairs and bounded into the kitchen, just in time to see Mom fling the spatula in the air and scream.

"Did I scare you?" I laughed, perching on the bar stool at the island. A plate waited for me, with seared ham, scrambled eggs and cheese, and salty hash browns. Fortunately, she hadn't forgotten my calcium addiction and had a cold glass of milk waiting for me.

"Yes! What were you doing-jumping from the bannister?" I avoided her eyes and cut into my meat instead. "You were, weren't you? Elysia, geez, powers or no you can still feel pain. You do remember how it felt that time you broke your leg, right?"

"Yes, Mom." I winced and stuffed some egg in my mouth. Mmm, cheesy.

"Of course you do. You screamed and moaned for what seemed like forever-"

"It was only thirty minutes." I shrunk down at her glare and sampled the hash browns. Crunchy goodness, as always.

"-and I was down the street, and had to explain to the neighbors that you had night terrors, not to worry, not to phone for help. I then had to watch, in agony, as your fibula and femur snapped back into place, the muscle knitted together, and skin closed over the wound."

"And, I think that's enough breakfast for me. I'll grab a pop tart for later." I rubbed my thigh, phantom pricks of pain lancing up my leg.

"Sorry, sweetie. Just...no more jumping from heights like that, ok?" Her eyes were weary and I smiled reassuringly.

"No problem. Just park benches and fences from now on." I slid back from the island too quick for her spatula to whack me.

She growled in frustration and turned back to the stove, flipping burned pieces of ham onto a clean plate. "Just go to school, the bus should be at the end of the street, at the corner, in ten minutes."

"Will do! Love you, Mom." I darted into for a kiss to her cheek and out to the living room. Next to my shoes was a brand new, startling blue backpack. And, I couldn't help but wonder when she had gotten up to go buy it...and to fill it with generic school supplies, apparently. My shoes slipped on, I slung it over my shoulder and made for the door.

"Wait one second, Missy!" Freezing, I slowly turned and stared questioningly. What could I possibly have done? It's only been a day! "You forgot this." She dropped something gently into my hand. Looking down, it turned out to be a wadded twenty dollar bill..and a shiny new key. "I might still be out when you come home, so let yourself in and lock the door behind you, ok?"

"Thanks, I will." For a moment, I hesitated before giving her a big hug. The next moment, I was out the door and down the walkway. A glance back and she was leaning against the frame and waving lazily.

In no time, I was down the street, trudging my way through the cool air-not that it bothered me, really-and hoping the bus would come soon. No such luck. Ten minutes I waited, and ten minutes the bus didn't show. What did show, though, were two other students. One I didn't know, the other who matched the blush on my cheeks.

"Oh, hello! You're new here to Maxville, aren't you? I heard someone was moving into the old house next to Will." I was surprised by the strength of the girl's grip, more-so than the fact that she had just grabbed my hand and started shaking it. "I'm Layla, I live down the other way. This is Will-why is your face so red?"

Chuckling, I waved cheekily at him. "Hey there, _Will_. We met yesterday, but didn't have the time to be properly introduced. I'm Elysia."

He coughed and waved quickly back, "Will, Will Stronghold." For a moment, he winced as if expecting something..but, save for my raised eyebrow, I made no comment. "You're really not from around here, are you?"

"Really really. We just moved down from...elsewhere, just Mom and me. Needed a change, and the school came highly recommended. So, why not?" For a moment, we all stood there, shifting our weight uncomfortably. "This your first year here?" This seemed to burst Layla from her quiet.

"Yeah, we're super excited!" The look on Will's face said otherwise. "Should be a really fun experience, right Will?"

"Oh, yeah, fun. Oh, look, the bus!" Smooth, Stronghold. Indeed, a bus was crawling to a stop before us and Will didn't wait before shooting up the stairs once the doors opened. "This the bus to Sky High?"

"Shush! Keep it down. Do you want every villain in the area to hear you?" The bus driver thundered, startling even me. I mean, really. The only worthwhile villain is locked up in a plastic and glass prison at a secure location. He also likes gingersnap biscuits and the occasional fish and chip basket. Nice guy, Magneto.

"Um, no, sorry." Will chuckled and made to go sit down, but was halted.

"What's your name, Freshman?" His name?

"Will, Will Stronghold..?" You must watch a lot of Bond movies, bro. Apparently, his name struck something in the bus driver, who gulped and leaped to his feet, proclaiming Will's name over the speakers-why are there speakers on a school bus, anyway?

"You, scoot, Will gets the seat behind me." And the poor guy even got up!

"No, no, it's fine. I'll just find a seat back-"

"No, really. I'd be an honor, a privilege, to give up my seat for you. You're second generation, man!" Second gen? Not that big of a deal, so am I!

"Thanks, but you really don't have to." With that, Will scampered down the isle and plopped down next to a guy with the greatest bleach job I've ever seen. Layla wasn't far behind and chose a seat across from him. Feeling suddenly like everyone was waiting on me, I slid next to the boy from before, offering a hand.

"Elysia. I'm not Will Stronghold, but I'd like to sit here if that's ok." He smiled and took it. The bus finally started moving, and I relaxed somewhat.

"Ethan, and that's fine. I melt."

"What?" Please don't tell me he's hitting on me...

"It's my power. I melt." He actually seemed sheepish now, and I winced.

"Oh, sorry! I'm just...not used to people being so open about it." Not that Will or Layla were, but I'm going to ignore that.

"No worries. What's yours?" He grinned.

Smirking, I sent a blast of chilling frost through my hand and he yelped, pulling back. Chuckling, I shrugged. "I have my talents."

He laughed and rubbed his arm to try and get the feeling back, "Cool! You'll be hero for sure."

I frowned, "Hero? Well, I would hope so. I'm not really one for world domination or mass mayhem, but we'll see."

"Oh, no! You're not from around here, are you? Hero's a class group - opposite to the sidekicks - inside our grade. It's likely I'll be sidekick, as there's really no practical application of my power." He rattled it off monotonously, as if he'd heard it all before. He probably had. Smiling reassuringly, I nudged him.

"Can't be that bad. They don't have to know my power, do they? I'm not really one for heroics, anyway." He cracked a small smile and I counted my work done for the day. Passed him, I caught the sight of a bridge railing sailing by...too fast. Whipping around, I would have leaped to my feet, to warn the driver about the speed limit but I was caught and secured to the seat by...seat belts?! And then we went over the edge.

And up! Really, a school bus that flies...a heart attack waiting to happen. The loop-the-loops were nice, though, and I tried to calm down, ignoring the crackling frost that coated the back of the seat in front of me.

"...Welcome to Sky High." Looking out the window with Ethan, I finally got the name. Honestly, I had assumed they were just trying to be clever - the sky's the limit, and all that nonsense. But a school that hovers in the clouds? Incredibly cool.

* * *

**Aaaaand, that's about all I got. For now! It's still a little slow, but I hope you liiiiike it! :D Tell me about it, in a review, or something! ^_^ **


End file.
